walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Donna (Comic Series)
Donna is the wife of Allen and mother of twins, Billy and Ben . Character Post-Apocalypse Donna is an older, more outspoken member of the survivor group, Donna was a minor character within the series. She made all of the big decisions in her relationship with her husband, but left the financial responsibilities with Allen. Her background before the epidemic was of being a housewife, while her husband Allen ran a shoe store on the verge of financial collapse in Atlanta. She was stated as being eight years older than Allen. After the dead rose, Donna and her family joined the group of survivors encamped on the outskirts of Atlanta. Donna mostly handled the domestic chores of the group, such as laundry. She did not necessarily agree with the regulation of duties, expressing a resentment against stereotypical expectations of women having to handle those jobs. She was the unlucky target of a near-death encounter with a hidden zombie in the forest surrounding their campsite, but Dale's swift intervention managed to save her life. She also trained with the others at the nearby shooting range, and was seen to be a moderately accurate shooter. After the deaths of Shane, Amy, and Jim, Donna expressed extreme remorse, expressing her concern for everyone to Tyreese and Lori Grimes. She was notably remorseful of the loss of Amy, and although she disliked her greatly, still held a deep respect and love for her in her heart. Once reaching the Wiltshire Estates, Donna appreciated the secure houses, and was anxious to have a safe environment, and friendly neighbors. During the first morning, her enthusiasum turned Allen on and he attempted to have sex with her, to which she rejected as their children had awoken. Following the search parties' departures, she and Allen waited as Tyreese and Rick went to retrieve a weapon. Donna, not obeying orders, opened the front door of a house, unaware of a zombie standing right inside. This led to her eventual, unexpected demise. Death Killed By *Zombies Shortly after Tyreese's introduction, when the group attempted to settle at Wiltshire Estates, Donna was killed by a zombie and her body devoured by more of the undead, leaving Allen permanently devastated. Although she died early within the series and was a minor character, her death had a significant impact upon the cast. Her husband Allen suffered extreme shock and depression from her untimely death, and her young twin sons suffered psychological damage. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Donna has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies, but fewer than 15. Characteristics and Role Donna was a strong-willed, loving, and caring woman, expressing genuine care for the other survivors. She was also shown as having a temper and stronger, more dominant personality than the other women of the group, in her resentment for female stereotypes. Her own husband acknowledged this, referring back to her as the older woman who always knew how to handle herself and her family. Relationships Allen Donna was Allen's wife. They seemed to love each other very much. Allen was depressed for months after her death. Ben & Billy Donna wasn't seen very much with the twins, but loved them. Rick Grimes Rick and Donna had a stable relationship. Lori Grimes Donna, along with Lori and Carol, seemed to have a basic woman friend-relationship. The trio is seen, for example, laundering and communicating. Carol Donna, along with Carol and Lori, seemed to have a basic woman friend-relationship. The trio is seen, for example, laundering and communicating. Jim Donna cared of Jim after he was bitten. Jim spoke to her more than anyone in the group, and they both believed and hoped that Jim might not reanimate. Amy Donna scowled at Amy a lot during her short time in the group. Following Amy's death, Donna unexpectedly said that she loved Amy and that she loves everyone in the group. Shane Donna and Shane seemed to be quite friendly towards each other. She was very shocked when Shane punched Rick in the face. She did not seem very sad after his death. Tyreese Donna really appreciated Tyreese's contributions to the group and complimented Tyreese on the behavior of his daughter, Julie. Julie Donna and Julie were never seen talking, but they must have had a stable relationship. This was shown by Donna informing Tyreese that Julie is the sweetest girl. Appearances The Walking Dead Comic Series Volume 1: Days Gone Bye Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Trivia *In the third episode of the TV Series, Jacqui made comments similar to those made by Donna in the Comic Series. *Allen, Donna, and Ben appear in the third season of the TV Series. *It's revealed by Allen that he's at least 8 years younger than his wife, Donna. However, the script book reveals his age to be 32, and Donna's 36, in which Donna is only 4 years older than Allen, so Allen should be 28 or Donna should be 40. *Donna is one of the only four named characters to be killed in a single-digit issue of the Comic Series, the others being Amy, Shane, and Jim. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased